The Seven Deadly Sins: Pride
by SissiCuddles
Summary: Pride, one of the seven deadly sins. Cuddy vs power... Does she really ow his ass? What a silly question... read and you'll find out!


**"I Sette Vizi Capitali"**

Hiya peeps. I'm back with another fic of mine. _I sette vizi capitali_ which in English means_ The Seven Deadly sins_. I decided to put an italian title cuz I'm a little patriotic right now, dunno why, but I am. **LOL**. Anyway... this is the first of seven to _SammiMD_ for editing this fic. wuw ya!

Let me know what you guys think. xxx

-sissi

_Disclaimers: Shore is the mastermind here. I'm just kidnapping his characters for a while._

**"Pride"**

House snuck a peek into the Dean's office. He opened the door slowly, and slipped inside without making a sound. Cuddy was standing at her desk with her back to the door. He looked at her, taking in what she was wearing - it didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Good morning Boss, nice shoes"

House's sudden statement frightened the woman. She turned around slowly, trying to use her peripheral vision to ascertain if he was really in her office or if it was just a hallucination. As if awakened from a nightmare Cuddy turned to look at him, puzzled.

"Hello, House. Do you think this is an acceptable way to enter my office?"

He became serious again, watching her take a few steps back towards her desk and sitting down on one of the guest chairs, putting her legs up on the desk.

"You want me to come in and jump you? Because if you really want me so badly I can always go out and redo the scene ..."

House smiled expectantly, while Cuddy managed an amused smile.

"No thanks, House. I don't think that's necessary"

House approached her and sat on the opposite chair. He took his cane and began to twirl it slowly between his fingers.

"So this means I can jump you right now?"

Cuddy watched him with amusement. She liked talking to him; it was the only thing that made her day a bit tolerable. The stress and tension that accumulated from his demands and unorthodox methods were released through their useless banter. It led them to share some moments of intimacy.

"No, I didn't mean that."  
"That's unfortunate. I was feeling magnanimous today."

Cuddy closed her eyes and shook her head. When she reopened them, House was a few inches from her legs. She looked a little surprised, but continued as if nothing had happened.

"So why are you here?"  
"Foreman wants to bury my power in a coup. He's plotting behind my back"

The puppy-dog face House was showing made her smile again.

"House, Foreman isn't plotting against you. He is a great doctor, but he will never be the head of your department. I won't let it happen as long as you behave properly"

House was getting closer to her, so that now the woman's bare legs were touching the diagnostician's.

"I love it when you pretend to be the boss."  
"House, I am the boss."  
"Well, theoretically you are. But I am the real leader."  
"Hey Mr. Pride, get off the clouds. I'm the one who signs your pay check."

House stopped playing with his cane. He touched a hand to Cuddy's calf. It was a light touch, but not ineffective. Cuddy stiffened slightly, while a shiver ran through her body. But she said nothing; she simply stared at him and continued their conversation, which was becoming more interesting by the minute.

'I know. You're also the one who, with your female talent, hoards the funds of this hospital. But you do all this for me. "  
"You're kidding right?"

Cuddy straightened in her chair, pulling her legs off the desk, accidentally dragging some documents off the desk, which fell wildly to the floor.

"Not at all."

The quiet voice of House followed the movement of the woman, who bent down to pick up the sheets.

"You work here and so do other doctors. That's why I always need money; to run this hospital."  
"Obviously, but the real reason why you hired me is not related to medicine. Well, maybe to some physiological and reproductive function, but ..."

Rising, Cuddy found herself closer to him. She gave him an amused glance and continued to arrange the papers on her desk.

"House, you're an excellent doctor. A bit too proud, but you're the best doctor in my hospital ..."  
"Yes, I know. I'm the best; there is no need to remind me about it."

Cuddy smiled again, amused. After fixing the sheets on the clipboard, she put it back on the desk next to House.

"You know that pride is the first among the seven deadly sins?" She asked.  
"I don't see how this is at all relevant."  
"You know we are all a bit arrogant. We believe we are at the top and we avoid people different from us."  
"I don't I avoid other people, other people are avoiding me. I'm too smart for them"  
"Sure House ..."

She went up to his face, making his eyes pop out.

"I still think so ..." Cuddy said and walked out of her office, leaving him speechless.

House realized he was alone and he turned to see her leaving.

_So true, everyone is a little bit proud._

_

* * *

_

**R & R**

-sissi_**  
**_


End file.
